My Super Hero!
by Jessy-117
Summary: This story is set after Halo 3 and after they found Spartan-117 Altough it hasnt really happened . It is a story of war, courage and love ok cheesy but im just no good at summarizing explore John's new life as he fights for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

My Super Hero!

!DISCLAMER! : Halo and all of it's trademarks are owned by Bungie, I am only writting a fictional vision based on the game.  
N.B. Not all facts might be historicly correct and I appoligize in advance, Also this is not a story for children! There will be blood, language and sex scenes and maybe even drugs.

ENJOY! oh and R&R PLZ!

Epilogue

**It all begins here, inside an unimaginably huge mobile space base. Owned by the forces of the earth otherwise known as the United Nations Space Command. Yep, they did it all! Saved Earth...no wait, the world from fatal destruction.**

**In a world tarnished from greed, there is rarely any place for heroes. The trialed heroes would fall for certain death, some important and some ignored. But, one hero always did make his place in this world.**

**That Hero was John. John-117. Known by some as ''The demon'' and known affectionately by others as ''the master chief''**

**If there was no place for justice, he would make some. However, being a hero cost him greatly. This cost was the cost of his life. John had nothing to do but to serve the world and being frozen whenever he was done.**

**Little does anyone know, maybe that will change 20 years after the Halo wars for destruction.**

Mission 1: Rude awakenings

''**Cortana! Give me today's readings!'' yelled a very frustrated commander Phillips.**

**-We have little results Sir, my system is not strong enough to penetrate trough their firewall's access system.**

**-Hey tech boy, yelled Phillips, I need you to develop that damn software faster! We're gonna run out of Fucking time!**

**This was a typical disscussion you would have with commander Philipps if you ever had the chance to even talk to him. Of course, no one could really blame his attitude given that the Covenant decided they had tricks up their sleeves.**

**Everybody thought they gave it a rest. All they could do now, is try to spy on them. Get the very smallest glimpse of their terrifying plans.**

**''Commander Phillips, I'm going to try it again Sir, but I can't guarantee you anyting. Also be aware that there is a 15% chance of being spotted by their main servicing client.'' Said Cortana.**

**Phillips couldn't help but nod. Nod to the face of danger, nod to yes, nod to obligations. That was his job. His job didn't involve worrying.**

**Cortana's hologram then dissapeared in the mist of an unknown computerized world to go search for mear clues.**

**Clues that could bring war or clues that could bring peace for good. Commander Phillips was in deep tought now.**

**He was finally and maybe even thinking of something else about these damned conflicts, he was after all, a stressed man that needed SOME time to himself.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile, Cortana was surfing any information bases available to her. ''This is impossible, she thought, there are so many data sheets...I just don't know wich one to take! ''**

**She skimmed the base as much as she could, for an hour or so. Then, she finally found something.**

**''Damn it, she said, I'm gonna need to hack them for this....I don't like this at all.''.**

**Cortana then initiated her system to penetrate the Covenant's main data base.**

**'' OH, MY GOODNESS!!'' She screamed once she got in....She had info, but they caught her!**

**AHH! whats gonna happen? well you gotta leave reviews and ill be writting while you are doing that :)**

**Ok, I know it was short but just bear with me ok?? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

My super Hero!

chapter 2

!DISCLAMER! : Halo and all of it's trademarks are owned by Bungie, I am only writting a fictional vision based on the game.  
N.B. Not all facts might be historicly correct and I appoligize in advance, Also this is not a story for children! There will be blood, language and sex scenes and maybe even drugs. Ooh scary isn't it lol.

ENJOY! oh and R&R PLZ!

The beeping sounds of the alert that Cortana was indeed caught resonated in Commander Phillips' head....He should have waited....

"Argh! Damn it all!! I should have put in the new software! Hey Tech-boy, any way you can get us out of this Jam!?" He screamed.

"Well, Sir, I could always just hack in their computer to unjam Cortana and get the information back without any central processing unit damages" Responded the technician.

The commander nodded in approval as the technician brought in his equipment in a disorganized and clumsy matter.

---

"ugh, struggled Cortana, These new covenant firewalls wouldn't be any trouble normally but Commander just had to urge me in this without my damn update!"

She fought off any anti-virus clusters with ease and grace, altough she had a slight struggle. Just when she needed it the most the UNSC base called her off and she was re-imported to her main computer.

---

Cortana opened her eyes to see she was back, safe and sound and not a scratch. She stared at the Commander, who indeed looked furious at a failed attempt to just rob all of the data.

"Cortana, started the Commander, what data did you find and save, if any?"

"Sir, continued Cortana, I have a main plant of the data with me, I just never got a chance to open the folder. Shall I execute the action?"

"Yes, Cortana go ahead." Sighed Phillips.

Cortana closed her holographic eyes and went in deep thought, since she would be the first to read the data.

She suddenly opened her eyes and in her face their could be seen an expression full of horidness and alarmness.

"So, questioned the Commander, what's it about? By the looks on your face it seems to be pretty dang,,"

"SIR! exclaimed the AI, This is horrifying!! we've got to stop them!! they're gonna rebuld everything!! The worshipers are back!! He's back!, Sir!! this is absolutly bad...!!"

"Cortana slow down, I can't understand what you are implying upon me!"

"They're gonna rebuild and initiate halo! Plus, They've retraced our location with the help of the data they saw of me....They got our I.P. adress and they will be on their way. Also, the prophets are back and with an acid tongue. I reccomend a preparation of massive troops and the awekening of Spartan-117 and any other useful weapons."

The commander sighed and announced the orders, following Cortana's reccomendations, over the speakers troughout the ship.

As he did this Doctor Halsey made her way into the control room.

-Sir, started Catherine, I have a new recruit I'd like to try...a future spartan....permission granted sir?

- Certainly, continued the man, with this kind of army on their way, we will need all the help we can get. Permission granted.

With this she was out in a flash, gone to fetch her new soldier....

-------

In the cryo room it was dark and the atmosphere was dense. The bumbling sound of generators and status screens could be heard from every corner of the room and small lights over the tube revealed faces from the darkness.

The men entered the control room set up high from the actual cryo room and activated the unfreezing process of awakening John.

He hadn't been used in 20 years now. Ever since the year 2553. It took them 2 years to actually find Cortana and the master chief.

In less than seconds, John began to have conscience. Was it a human conscience? Was it real? He just didn't know. After so many years of service, it didn't matter anyways....wait a second! No, he wasn't that old....Really excluding the time he was frozen he was no more further than 20 years of age mentally. Sure his body looked a bit older, but he was still someone on the inside....somone that never really had an oppurtunity to have a life, to have friends and never would he have emotions. It was part of his duty to push them back.

The tube opened with a silenced sound of flowing air and the chief stepped out slowly and looked around, he pushed a sigh. Every time he would wake up it was the same, an alarm had been sent and stuff and there was this annoying marine asking him questions about how he was feeling.

"Alright 117, we're gonna be checking your balancement and the calibration of your HUD"

Master chief did the exercises as if he had done them every waking day of his life.

The critical Alarm was heard everywere on the ship. There was a sign of intruders. The covenant is what master chief thought.

Ok sorry for the short chappie again . I get bored or writting so quickly!!! but as always keep R and R for me!

its always much more fun writting when you get feedback :)


End file.
